Akhadis
Akhadis, known officially as xxxx, is a large desert nation in the continent of Cyrul. Akhadis has long been a refuge for undesirables of all types (and has consequently been on the receiving end of many sanctions throughout history), but over the centuries it has stabilized considerably and has drawn tourists from all corners of the continent. 'History' Climate and Geography Akhadis, like Sovidzel, is largely uninhabited due to its unforgiving climate. Much of the country is covered in sand dunes and is devoid of plant and animal life. Abandoned cities, built around once vibrant oases, are scattered about the landscape. Most of Akhadis's population is concentrated on the coasts, where great rivers bring life to vibrant cities. The climate there, though perhaps uncomfortably hot for those from Sovidzel and northern Altia, is typically agreeable year-round, making it a popular destination for tourists. Akhadis rarely suffers the catastrophic typhoons and earthquakes that its neighbor Jisube does, but its cities are vulnerable to massive sandstorms. 'Life, Society, and Culture' Social Dynamic The Akhadi are known for their great hospitality and love of life. They are a passionate people, unafraid of saying what is on their mind, even if it comes off as a bit rude. Though they are highly individualistic and zealous in their pursuit of success, they are loath to let a neighbor - or even a stranger - suffer. Many outsiders consider the Akhadi "capricious," and this is not entirely untrue. Religion Calendar Fashion Art 'Trade, Commerce, and Industry' Akhadis exports much of Cyrul's precious gems and metals. Its dunes hide massive gold veins and diamond mines 'Law and Leadership' Government Akhadis is not a nation in a traditional sense. It is a collection of several historical tribal territories that have agreed to form a kind of alliance under the leadership of a capable leader - the emporer of Akhadis. Each major city operates without the input of the others, and each tribal land has its own representative and ruler. Leadership Akhadis is currently ruled by the young emporer Kal Zamim and his wife, Zara. Kal has only recently risen to the throne after his father was deemed too ill to rule. Kal enjoys a high approval rate among his subjects; unfortunately, this is thanks to his incompetence, which allows for the Akhadi to largely do what they please. Zara, on the other hand, is a shrewd and efficient ruler. She sometimes takes her husband's place when he is busy with diplomatic duties or otherwise unable to attend to the throne. While Zara is in charge, the Akhadi people are on their best behavior. The drastic change in behavior (as well as the interesting relationship between Zara and Kal) has become a bit of a running joke among the Akhadi people and a point of curiosity for many outsiders. 'Military' Akhadis is known for its strong air force and its quick cavalry units, who employ guerilla-style tactics. It also has a sizable navy in order to keep its trade ships safe. 'Major Cities' Sebydia Sebydia is the capital of Akhadis as well as its cultural, economic, and scientific center. Dalarais Capra 'Relations' 'Tips for Making an Akhadi Character'